<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen by LesbiyanEmelyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518001">Frozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan'>LesbiyanEmelyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Quote: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway (Disney), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэсси приходит часто – или редко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Cage/Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кэсси приходит часто – или редко. Время идет по-разному: дни кажутся месяцами, а месяцы – днями. Фрост почти не встает с тюремной койки: из рук не выпустить и льдинки, и запястья прочно скованны специальными браслетами. Одно неверное движение – разряды тока либо вырубят, либо убьют к чертям.</p><p>Сон и тренировки – вот и все, чем можно заняться в камере. </p><p>Пока не откроется со скрипом железная дверь – и не придет она. Наглая, испорченная принцесса в солнечных очках и с ехидной, доставшейся от отца, ухмылочкой, которую так и хочется стереть с лица кулаком.</p><p>Они уже успели обменяться всеми, кажется, возможными колкостями, но Кэсси всегда успевает придумать еще одну.</p><p>- Хэй, Снежная Королева, улыбнись – вынь льдинку из задницы…</p><p>Странно – Фрост произошла из Земного Царства, да только сама о нем почти ничего не знает – ни культуру, ни политику, ни историю. Детство ее не было радужным – как и вся остальная жизнь, и сказкам в этом кошмаре места не находилось.</p><p>Семьи, настоящей семьи, у неё тоже никогда не было – она стала сиротой по собственной воле, и остывшие глаза матери стали спасением. Клан Лин Куэй же всегда недооценивал Фрост, в особенности грандмастер, и везде она чувствовала себя чужой. Презренной. Обделенной.</p><p>«Дружба» в ее жизни всегда строилась на взаимовыгоде – первое же неудобство ведет к клинку, заботливо всунутому под ребро. «Любовь» заканчивалась постелью: ночным сном в объятьях едва знакомой женщины, перетекающим утром в стыдливый и молчаливый побег.</p><p>Казалось, единственное, в чем Фрост разбирается – это вражда, но Кэсси заставила её усомниться и в этом. Поняв, что больше полезной информации из живой пленницы ей не выдавить, она все еще не сдала её Саб-Зиро.</p><p>Кэсси приходит к ней с журналами, на обложках красуются неизвестные Фрост знаменитости. Приносит книжки, дает послушать музыку, и Фрост уже не скрывает любопытство за маской безразличия: скука заставляет забывать о надменности хоть иногда. </p><p>Они, сидя на койке, смотрят на планшете Кэсси мультфильм «Холодное сердце»: из девчонки потоком льются банальные и дешевые каламбуры, но Фрост слишком занимает картинка и звуки музыки, простой, но пробирающей до дрожи. И, конечно, Эльза… Всегда чужая, везде чужая.</p><p>Фрост всегда мечтала вознестись, обрести свою корону – титул грандмастера Лин Куэй, но, если верить этой нелепой сказке, даже власть не приносит удовлетворения, если она построена лишь на страхе.</p><p>- Ну… что скажешь? – спросила Кэсси, бесстыдно распластавшись на ее койке.</p><p>Фрост, вопреки всему, не съязвила, а по-настоящему задумалась – на лбу появились морщины, а брови нахмурились.</p><p>- Она должна была заставить их бояться, а не бежать. Так было бы проще – контролировать. Они бы обожали Эльзу, если б та приставила острие к их глоткам…</p><p>Кэсси вздохнула, то ли сочувствующе, то ли разочарованно.</p><p>- Разве не лучше, когда тебя любят? Друзья, родные… Кто-то еще?</p><p>Фрост посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, и светились они горьким непониманием.</p><p>- Когда все тебя презирают – родители, «друзья», сенсей… прячут… используют… Что ты будешь знать о любви, принцесса?</p><p>Кажется, Кэсси поняла больше, чем сама хотела: добрых полминуты она пялилась в пустоту, и ухмылка сползла с её лица. Так она больше похожа на Соню – собранная, спокойная, но готовая к удару. Фрост не бьет, не пытается сбежать, потому что знает – эту схватку она проиграет. По крайней мере здесь и сейчас.</p><p>- Да… ты права. Я везучая засранка. Но, это не значит, что ты должна вечно замораживать людей, чтоб они от тебя не сбежали.</p><p>У Кэсси, когда она не ерничает, улыбка мамина – теплая, и что-то внутри Фрост начинает от нее таять. Сначала показалось, что внутри сбой, и произошла протечка. Но из глаз потекли слезы: обычные, человеческие, соленые и непривычно горячие.</p><p>Когда Кэсси коснулась её плеча, Фрост словно оттаяла.</p><p>- Ты… - имя вертелось на языке уже давно, но впервые с него слетело, - Кэсси… ты покажешь потом еще… этот…</p><p>Кэйдж рассмеялась, и в смехе ее слышалось облегчение.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Этот… - в голове Фрост что-то щелкнуло, и она довольно просияла, - Дисней.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В форме американской армии Фрост чувствует себя нелепо – впрочем, у нее был выбор. Либо ответить перед кланом за грехи и быть замороженной, погребенной в крипту до скончания веков, либо принять неожиданное предложение Кэсси Кэйдж. Тем более, она обещала быть рядом – и это отличный шанс, чтобы дождаться момента и отомстить.</p><p>Проблема в том, что Фрост не хочет наносить удар, даже когда к ней поворачиваются спиной.</p><p>- Что ж, милая, придется познакомить тебя с родителями… Боюсь, ты им не понравишься, но они привыкнут, - шутливо сказала Кэсси, поправляя воротник её куртки.</p><p>Лицо её, то, что недавно хотелось заморозить и разбить на кусочки, совсем близко.</p><p>У сироты без роду, без племени, без клана еще не было рядом человека, с которым хотелось быть рядом – и чтоб он хотел быть рядом в ответ. Кэсси, кажется, хотела – по крайней мере теперь. Хотелось быть с ней еще ближе…</p><p>И она забылась.</p><p>Фрост, грубо схватив её запястье и заломав руку за спину, коснулась её губ своими – и у Кэйдж они теплые, почти горячие, они греют и жгут, и внутри у Фрост плавится ненависть, копившаяся годами. </p><p>Но Кэсси, пусть и ошарашенная, вполне охотно отвечавшая на поцелуй, неожиданно вырвалась: Фрост моментально оказалась на полу. Подвернутая при падении лодыжка неприятно ныла.</p><p>- Не сочти за отказ… Но сначала своди даму на свидание, а потом уже распускай руки… Если она сама будет не против.</p><p>Прежде чем смущенная собственным прорывом соперница успела что-то сморозить, Кэйдж протянула ей руку, чтобы помочь встать.</p><p>- А я ведь совсем не против. Холод всегда мне был по душе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>